


A not-so damsel in distress

by cheolhoon



Series: The Selection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castes exist, Competition, Fluff, M/M, Musician Jihoon, Prince Seungcheol, Princes & Princesses, The Selection, The Selection AU, Who will win Seungcheol's heart, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhoon/pseuds/cheolhoon
Summary: Mom hugged me immediately, I knew how much this meant not only to her, but my whole family. It’s an opportunity for me to help them escape this abyss, and I’m sure Mom was definitely happy that I agreed.





	A not-so damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I referenced this from the book series "The Selection" it's written by Kiera Cass. I LOOOOVE IT. I recently finished The Crown and I really love the idea of a Selection happening! And Jicheol is my reason to live so.  
> 2.) Castes will be explained soon. (Fives, Twos, you get the point). But if you want a direct explanation, it's on my Twitter! @guacacheole :)  
> 3.) The whole series will be written strictly from Jihoon's point of view.  
> 4.) The timeline is 300 years into the future in Korea.  
> 5.) Hope you guys like this ^u^

Once the letter arrived at the post, my mother was ecstatic. This small envelope seemed like an invitation to her that all our problems will finally wash away, gone forever. The big impediment in her brilliant plan was me. I was never the disobedient son, but this is where I drew the line.

Never in my life did I ever think that I might end up as royalty―heck, I didn’t even want to think about being a _One_. Trying wasn’t even an option for me to be thoughtful about.

I hid in my room, doors locked and my blinds closed. My mom definitely knew I never wanted this, but it wasn’t like I had a choice. Still, here I am, cooped up in my bed, thinking of an argument that would hopefully sway her―even if I knew that none of my opinions are enough to convince her.

Once the loud chattering from outside subsided, I peeked out my window, it was near sundown already, _and of course_ , dinnertime was approaching.

I couldn’t avoid her much longer, as the oldest child in the house, cooking duties fell on me. I hauled myself out of bed and walked into the snake pit.

I felt Mom’s eyes on me.

We did a silent dance through the kitchen and dining room as we start to prepare a variety of meals; which included, chicken, pasta, salad, setting up the table for four as well. If I glanced up― _even for a millisecond_ ―she’d fix me with a fierce look as if she can shame and persuade me in wanting the same things she did.

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Regarding this topic, however, I _was unswayable_. Well, at least I felt like I was.

Being stubborn is one of my traits that she absolutely despises. But I got that from her, so she shouldn’t have a reason to be surprised. This wasn’t just about me, though. Mom had been tense lately. The summer was ending, and soon we’d be faced with cold. _And worry_.

“Filling out the form doesn’t mean death,” she said, anger lacing her tone. It was obvious she was no longer able to contain herself. “ _The Selection_ is an amazing opportunity for you, for our family, Jihoon. I’m sure you’re not the only male who will be applying.”

 _The form is death itself, Mom_. I thought to myself. It was like a contract for you to sell your soul to Satan.

“You know your father is sick, right? It’s been really hard for his part,” she hissed. “If you had at least an ounce of compassion, you’d know how much this means to us.”

Dad. Yeah. He meant so much to me, I would do anything to help. Chan, too. My mother, even.

It wasn’t that our situation was too precarious to the point we were living in fear of survival or anything. We weren’t destitute. But we weren’t that far off either.

We were a family of Fives, three castes away from the bottom. We were musicians, only three steps up from dirt. Literally. Our money was really stretched, and our income was dependent on the changing seasons most of the time.

At least three times a year, though, our whole family gets employed. During Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Halloween. The four of us are a choir actually, anytime someone would ask us to sing, we would take the offer if it’s possible. Our schedule is indeed packed during those times, but the profit we get is worth it.

Once the leaves change, our tiny world will go back to normal. No guarantees of employment or such until Christmastime hits the bush.

Then, I thought about The Selection again, it was alluring. It was a rope for me to end all of our problems, something sure I could grab onto. Once my signature was on that paper, it could lift us from the darkness, and our lives would get lighter.

By all means, it would change my life, too.

I looked over at my mother. She was pretty, actually, considering the fact that she’s a Five. Her hair was a deep shade of brown, mine was black, though, I’m sure she dyed hers a few years back then; although it seems to have been fading, brilliant white streaks vined across her brunette locks. It was probably the effect once Chan and I were born, she was often stressed and sacrificed a lot for us. Lines creased her the corners of eyes as well, she was still young, but we looked alike in a plenty of ways. Chan, however, resembled more like Dad.

A lot of things were always on Mom’s shoulders, and I wouldn’t blame her if she was really persuasive for me to join this Selection thing. Maybe she was right after all?

Besides, if I do somehow fill that form out, there are _millions_ of girls and boys here in Busan who are more probable to win in the lottery apart from me, my luck was always shit in the first place.

I hesitated a bit before standing up, walking towards our small, jammed so-called _living room_. Lying on the rusty table was that extravagant envelope, it looked expensive, too good for my filthy hands to touch. I picked it up and walked back to the dining table, Mom’s eyes fell on me, and in my peripheral vision, it looked like she was anticipating something.

I set the envelope on the table, leaving it still sealed.

“I don’t know, Mom,” I started, “There are millions here in Busan who’d die to win a prince’s heart, but I’m not buying it. There might be even a chance that I won’t get picked, it’s like getting a shiny in Pokémon! You know how hard that is.  
“I’d rather live a normal life with you guys than living in some sort of castle, being with strangers. Let me remind you, I hate socializing.”

My mother sat beside me, a hand flat on my shoulder as she squeezed it gently. “Hoonie, just give it a chance. Why are you so hesitant to fill it up anyway when you’re clearly pessimistic about this matter? You said there’s a narrow chance you’d get picked, so why not do it? It’s not like you’d win the raffle anyway.”

I stared at the envelope once again, silent. Mom made a point, there was really no harm in trying.

Forcing a smile, I finally looked up at her, meeting her gaze. I was hoping to see anger reflecting through her eyes, but there was none, only genuine concern was evident.

“I’ll do it.”

Mom hugged me immediately, I knew how much this meant not only to her, but my whole family. It’s an opportunity for me to help them escape this abyss, and I’m sure Mom was definitely happy that I agreed. I wrapped my arms around her as well, eyes still on the closed envelope. _You’re just going to fill out a form, Jihoon. You’re not a lucky bastard in which you’ll actually win and live in a palace. You don’t belong there_.

After a long time trapped in her embrace, she kissed my temple. They were barely visible, but tears were brimming in her eyes.

“Thank you, Jihoon. I’ll read the letter later during dinner. For now, we have some work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was settled on the dining table, Mom fished the envelope, and with such grace, she opened it, she even looked like a queen in my eyes. Her smile widened as she pulled out the invitation, even its paper seemed like a fortune was spent on it.

“To the House of Lee,” she chirped.

I rested my cheek on my palm lazily, clearly unamused. “Are you sure this is the place where they should have sent that? There are lots of Lees here in Busan.”

“Shut up, Jihoon-hyung. Every household received an invite! Did you even see the envelope? It had _our_ address,” Chan intercepted, giving me a small smack on the head after. We were complete opposites, even if he was just three years younger than me, I looked almost exactly like Mom, while he’s the same but with Dad. Unlike me, he was moreover extroverted and liked the outside world aside from music. He always watched _The Report_ , like some sort of big crazy fanboy.

“Ow. How come you know lots of things about this anyway? I barely know anything, except the prince’s name, probably.”

“Shush, you two,” Dad placed his finger on his lips, signaling Mom to continue.

“‘The recent census has confirmed that a single man/woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Korea.’”

Chan squealed and grabbed my hand, shaking it briskly. “That’s you!”

“I’m not dumb, Chan. I know. Now you can stop before I get a fracture.” That wasn’t enough for him to stop, he became _even giddier_.

“‘Our beloved prince, Choi Seungcheol,’” Mom continued, “‘is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Son or Daughter of Korea. If your eligible daughter, son, brother, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Seungcheol and the adored princess of Korea, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman o man from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince.

“‘Participants will be housed at the lovely Korea Palace in Seoul for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated’”—she drew out the words for effect—“‘for their service to the royal family.’”

I simply rolled my eyes. “Princess? Bride? Queen? I’m a guy, Mom― _Ow!_ ” I looked beside me, Chan gave me another smack, his expression was obviously looking down at me as he stood up.

With a deeper voice―like some sort of Darth Vader or something―Chan started to speak. “ _The heir to the throne will make his/her decision a week before The Selection on what position he/she wishes to uphold, may it either be a King or a Queen, and the chosen Selected is expected to adjust and accept the opposite position_ ,” he stared at me, eyes piercing before averting his attention back to Mom and Dad. “That’s what Boo Seungkwan said in _The Report_ earlier this week once a Selection has been announced, it was a rule since the reign of the Hong family.”

“Queen Jihoon,” Mom said, an idiotic grin on her face. “Sounds beautiful, sweetheart. I’m sure the Prince will love you.”

Even if I hated hearing that with such a passion, it had a ring to it.

I was sure along this, I’d have to mingle with Twos and Threes along the way, I’ve seen how they lived in TV, and in my entire life, I’d never want to have a life like that. Let alone be a One. It’s probably because I’m not used to that kind of lifestyle, I was not much of a caste climber, but my Mom surely is. It’s for our own good anyway.

“I’m average, Mom. There’s in no way a stuck-up pimp that will most likely pick the most gorgeous and shallow one in the bunch will pick a person like me,” my tone was flat, and even if I tried to make it sound sharp, it was the truth. “I mean, look at me, a boring Five, and he’s probably straight, too.”

The room fell silent right after I said my words, it was anything but fabricated, and I’m sure they actually knew that.

Chan held my hands, giving them a tight squeeze as he stares into my eyes. “Do _not_ say that, Jihoon,” there was something in his tone that gave it off more like a command, even if Chan and I had barely the same characteristics, he was my number one supporter, and I love him for that. “You are _above_ average, and the castes are _nothing_ but numbers, remember that. I’m sure you never knew this, but Queen Jeonghan, before he got married, was a Four, Hoonie, a _Four_ ,” he ran his thumb over my knuckles, trying to wake me up. “That’s literally a number right above us, if he managed to capture King Jisoo’s heart, it would be _no_ problem for you. You’re independent, hardworking, and you don’t give up easily. You have a Queen’s traits, don’t let a number pull you down.”

He pulled his hands away and gave me a wretched smile before sitting back down again, in all my life, Chan never did something like that. That’s when I knew that this mattered a lot to him also, I really wanted to end our suffering, and if The Selection was the easiest way to grasp, I might as well do it.

“Fine, I’ll fill out the form. You keep hyping me up as if once I sign the contract, I’ll immediately go to the palace and leave the prince’s heart. There’s still a random draw, and only one out of a million gets picked. It’s all luck by now,” I said, a little hope in me. I wanted to help my family in any way I can, and there’s nothing I can do but be positive.


End file.
